Template talk:DYK
Attention!Read this before proposing a "trivia"!When proposing a trivia, please remember to:*Sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically leave your username and a timestamp, so we can tell who you are and when you posted. *Preview your edits to prevent formatting glitches. *You can indent your posts by putting colons (:) at the beginning of each line. In long discussion threads, this can help separate comments and make it easier to tell who is replying to who. *Make sure it's readable. *Identify what category it is in. Make sure to attach CATEGORY HERE. **Please note that the DYK will be separated into five groups; Characters, Events, Vehicles, Weapons and Miscellaneous. I'd like my previous Deryck-D096's one to be revoked, and in place add this new one; *...that Deston survived a Covenant invasion not once, but twice? Miscellaneous Cheers! -- 18:25, May 7, 2017 (UTC) *... that the ''Artemis''-class battlecruiser is the largest ship equipped with stealth technologies? Vehicles *... that the ''Mercury I''-class destroyer is longer than most UNSC cruisers? Vehicles *... that the Free Commonwealth of Falkirk fought the to a stalemate, and only surrendered because the Human-Covenant War had begun? Events *... that Delta Company was secretly trained, despite the fact that the was cancelled by ? Miscellaneous *... that the Colt Blaster HDW Mk.15 has remained in use since the twenty-second century, thanks to advancements in 3D-printing? Weapons *... that the ''Mako''-class corvette was Reyes-McLees Shipyards' first warship design? Vehicles *... that the mothballed ''Split''-class supercarriers disappeared for more then two centuries, only being rediscovered prior to the ? Vehicles You asked for more submissions, and I have provided. *... that Valhalla was settled by Covenant War refugees in 2535? Miscellaneous *... that Lance Floyd was stuck in cryosleep for 153 years before being awoken by Kig-Yar scavengers in 2554? Characters *... that even though Project VIKING was deemed a success, the project was cancelled due to lack of funding? Miscellaneous DarthNicky (talk) 13:30, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Thought I'd punt up a few new suggestions for the 'Did You Know' on the front page. ...that the Svalinn-class Assault Carrier replaced both the Orion-class assault carrier and the Xerxes-class Assault Carrier?Vehicles ...that Bodark-B076 took Honors in Vehicular Warfare in Beta Company? Characters ...that Bodark-B076 killed a Brute Major in hand to hand combat during Operation: CARTWHEEL? Characters ...that Bodark-B076 attacked and nearly crippled Adrian-B143 after a sparring match? Characters ...that Project BALLISTA would create robots capable of rivaling Scorpions in firepower? Miscellaneous ...that the COSSACK-class Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor is capable of creating 3D recreations of areas the suit has traversed? Miscellaneous EvenManatee887 (talk) 14:52, January 16, 2020 (UTC) If any of these get picked I will be surprised! - Falkeno (talk) 01:28, February 6, 2020 (UTC) : ... that following the deaths of Daisy-023 and Ralph-103, Joseph-122 became the last survivor of their failed escape attempt? Characters : ... that Joseph-122 was the sole survivor of Gold Team following the Battle of Miridem? Characters